Charlotte Mont-d'Or
|birthday = 23 kwietnia (Światowy Dzień Książki) |age = 38 lat |height = 260 cm |blood type = X |bounty = 120,000,000 |affiliation = Piraci Big Mom; Rodzina Charlotte |occupation = Minister sera; Pirat |status = Aktywny |relatives = Charlotte Linlin (matka) |devilfruits = Książ-Książkowoc |debut = Rozdział 829; Odcinek 789 |japanese voice = Atsushi Imaruoka |colorscheme = BigMomPiratesColors }} Charlotte Mont-d'Or to dziewiętnasty syn rodziny Charlotte, służy w Totto Landzie jako minister sera, rządząc tym samym wyspą Cheese. Jest też członkiem załogi Big Mom. Wygląd Mont-d'Or to chudy mężczyzna z długimi kończynami, dużym brzuchem i blond włosami rozchodzącymi się na boki. Ma zaokrąglony podbródek, długi spiczasty nos i garba. Nosi ciemny strój z odkrytą klatką piersiową, na którym widnieją kości kończyn i żebra. Ma też ciemny kapelusz z zawiązaną różową wstążką. Na ustach ma ciemną szminkę, a na twarzy makijaż w kształcie pojedynczych linii przechodzących przez oczy. Jego wygląd przypomina dziecięcy strój szkieletu na Halloween. Galeria Mont-d%27Or_Full_Body.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Mont-d'Ora z anime. Mont-d%27Or_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|Schemat kolorów Mont-d'Ora z mangi. Osobowość Mont-d'Or lęka się swojej matki, Charlotte Linlin, ale jest jej bardzo lojalny. Jest całkowicie jej oddany i stara się powstrzymać każdego jej wroga. Szybko działa w napiętych sytuacjach. Zdaje się dbać o swoją rodzinę, gdyż był bardzo przejęty, gdy Moscato został zaatakowany przez ich matkę, bojąc się, że ta pozbawi go życia. Gdy zobaczył swojego pokonanego brata, Crackera, wpadł we wściekłość i postanowił zemścić się na oprawcy. Przeklął też Capone Bege'a za próbę zamordowania jego matki i poprzysiągł mu zemstę. Mont-d'Or jest raczej wredny i wybuchowy. Odpowiedział w zgryźliwy sposób dziecku, które zapytało o stan Moscato. Robi to też, gdy, któryś z jego podwładnych powie coś oczywistego. Zdenerwował się też, gdy Pekoms opłakiwał domniemaną śmierć Pedro, gdyż zmarły był wrogiem. Wpada we wściekłość również, gdy jego podwładni informują go o złych wiadomościach. Jest bardzo podejrzliwy i nie ufał nawet własnemu starszemu bratu Operze. Podobnie jak reszta rodzeństwa jest arogancki wobec swoich przeciwników. Nie dowierzał, gdy Monkey D. Luffy pokonał Crackera. Wyśmiał Luffy'ego, gdy ten po raz drugi, tym razem jako więzień, rzucił wyzwanie Big Mom. Zdaje się jednak, że zmienił swój tok rozumowania, gdy Tamago stwierdził, że od inwazji Słomkowych dzieje się wiele niespodziewanych rzeczy. Gdy Stussy poinformowała go o eksplozji w Tortowym Pałacu spowodowanej wybuchem Tamatebako, skrzyni Big Mom otrzymanej od Słomkowych, Mont-d'Or zaczął traktować Luffy'ego bardziej poważnie i zganił Ovena za to, że ten potraktował sprawę lekko. Potem stwierdził, że trzeba wznieść wielką blokadę, by nie pozwolić Słomkowym na ucieczkę. Mont-d'Or wierzy w swoją załogę i twierdził, że nawet Gold Roger nie uciekłby z blokady, którą postawiła załoga Big Mom. Jego duma z załogi Big Mom jest tak wielka, że zrobiłby wszystko, by jej reputacja nie została zszargana. Kazał zabić Stussy i Morgansa, by ci nie roznieśli informacji o hańbie reszcie świata. Z powodu swojej dumy, Mont-d'Or był niezwykle zszokowany, gdy dowiedział się, że Słodcy Dowódcy Cracker i Katakuri zostali pokonani. Umiejętności i moce Jako Minister Sera, Mont-d'Or zarządza wyspą Cheese w Totto Landzie. Ma wyrobioną reputację, gdyż książęta Królestwa Germy, Vinsmoke Niji i Vinsmoke Yonji uznają go za ważną osobę w załodze Big Mom, która znana jest ze swojego rozmiaru i siły. Posiada też mocną siłę woli, gdyż był w stanie wytrzymać uderzenie Dominacji Koloru Władcy Big Mom i pozostał przytomny, mimo jej głośnych krzyków. Ma też dość dużą władzę w załodze, gdyż prowadził zebranie swoich braci i sióstr, a także kilku członków załogi. Wydał polecenia członkom niższej rangi, ignorując to, co powiedział Opera. Wydaje też rozkazy różnym wyspom w całym Totto Land. W anime wykazał się wielką intuicją. Wydedukował, że Bobbin został zaatakowany z zaskoczenia i powiązani byli z tym Słomkowi, a oprócz tego to, że Sanji planował coś z Luffym przed ślubem. Zdolności taktyczne Posiada wielkie zdolności strategiczne. Zorganizował siły załogi do ataku na wrogów, którymi byli Piraci Słomkowego Kapelusza i Piraci Fire Tank. Diabelski Owoc Mont-d'Or zjadł Diabelski Owoc typu Paramecia, który pozwala mu na władanie książkami. Może je unosić i używać jako platform. Może też umieszczać ludzi w iluzji bycia wewnątrz wydarzeń książki, unosząc nad nimi otwartą księgę. Technikę tę nazywa Świat "Książek" ("本"の世界 "Hon" no Sekai). Iluzja taka trwa, póki książka nie zostanie zamknięta. Może też więzić ludzi i przedmioty na stronach książek, przypinając je pinezką, dzięki czemu te nigdy się nie zestarzeją. Możliwe jest komunikowanie się ludzi uwięzionych w książce ze światem zewnętrznym. Do książek włożona może być zakładka. Jak zauważył Jinbe, umiejętność Mont-d'Ora ograniczona jest jedynie przez jego wyobraźnię. Ludzie mogą być jednak uwolnieni poprzez spalenie książki, jednak przy tym oni sami się zapalą. Główne walki * Armia Big Mom kontra Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, Kingbaum ** Mont-d'Or kontra Luffy Ciekawostki * Mont d'Or to francuska nazwa jednego z typów "Vacherin", sera z krowiego mleka wyrabianego we Francji i Szwajcarii. Imię postaci, podobnie jak imiona innych członków Rodziny Charlotte i Piratów Big Mom, nawiązuje do jedzenia. * Diabelski Owoc Mont-d'Or jest podobny do Sztuk-Sztukowocu Giolli, gdyż pozwala mu więzić trójwymiarowe istoty w dwuwymiarowym świecie. * Niektóre gatunki uwięzione z pomocą jego mocy w bibliotece, pokazane przez Big Mom rodzinie Vinsmoke, nawiązują do serii Alicja Ludwika Carrolla. ** Gryf jest nawiązaniem do gryfa z pierwszej części. ** Mantykora i jednorożec są nawiązaniem do rymowanki z drugiej części. * Wygląd Mont-d'Or przypomina stracha na wróble, co prawdopodobnie jest nawiązaniem do Czarnoksiężnika z Krainy Oz L. Franka Bauma. ** Używanie przez niego książek może nawiązywać do wersji stracha na wróble przedstawionej przez Micheala Jacksona w muzycznym przedstawieniu The Wiz, w którym strach był stworzony nie ze słomy, a z podartych książek i papieru. ca:Charlotte Mont-d'Or en:Charlotte Mont-d'Or es:Charlotte Mont-d'Or fr:Charlotte Mont d'Or it:Charlotte Mont d'Or pt:Charlotte Mont-d'Or ru:Шарлотта Мон-д’Ор Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Big Mom Kategoria:Rodzina Charlotte Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Przeciwnicy